Dain doesn't die
by Karla Jasmine Redfield
Summary: My first fanfic of Deltora Quest
1. Reencuentro

Jasmine & Dain Fanfic

Era tarde, en el palacio de Lief era tarde todos dormían excepto Jasmine, Jasmine se acercaba a su ventana pues estaba cansada Filli y Kree igual pero ellos se echaron a dormir ,ella se subió a su ventana para contemplar a la luna, ella estaba apunto de dormir cuando de pronto, escucho algo entre los arbustos, se dio cuenta que nadie lo notaba así que fue a investigar cuando ella llego al punto donde oía algo, alguien la tomo por la espalda agarrándole los brazos y tapándole la boca, Jasmine se resistía pero al final no se pudo liberar, cuando se volteo, no podía ver de quien se trataba solo veía unos ojos morados que le traían horribles recuerdos, el sujeto que la tenia sujeta dijo

-Shhh… susurrándole no hagas tanto escándalo, te pido por favor que cuando te quite la mano de la boca no vas a gritar

Jasmine no respondió, pero esta vez Jasmine lo intento patear, entonces el sujeto continuo

-bueno…mira se que me quieres asesinar pero primero necesito que escuches

Jasmine dio una vuelta con los ojos, después ella asintió con la cabeza, entonces el sujeto le quito la mano de la boca, entonces ella comenzó a hablar

-¿que rayos quieres conmigo, para que me quieres, y lo mas importante quien eres? dime, responde de una vez

-de acuerdo….para empezar soy …..Dain….

Lo ojos de Jasmine se ampliaron y empezó a patear a todos lados

-esto es una broma verdad, deja de ocultarte o si no me enfadare contigo por hacerme esas bromas

-¿que?, no de verdad… Soy Dain

-Es imposible el esta muerto Lief lo mato con el cinturón y atravesó su núcleo, es imposible que el haya revivido,

Dain se quedo cayado, entonces el empieza a ver una luces de lejos

``_Maladicion guardias_´´

El cuando le suelta ambos brazos empieza a correr hasta llegar lejos del palacio

_**NO! Es imposible que sea Dain,Dain esta muerto,Dain esta….´´**_

_-*susurrando*_No…..esa voz …esos ojos…definitivamente era Dain

Jasmine entonces solto una sonrisa burlona

Cuando ella susurraba llegaron los guardias que estaban cerca de ahí

-Señorita Jasmine, ¿esta bien?

-Si no se preocupen,*_**mintiendo**_***** estaba viendo de donde provenía un sonido extraño pero no se preocupen eran solo arbustos

- Esta bien, disculpe señorita Jasmine

-¿Si?

-no es bueno que este aquí usted sola además mire la hora, es peligroso

-de acuerdo disculpen, las molestias

Jasmine se fue corriendo a su habitación del palacio Jasmine,cuando llego se quito las botas y se hecho a dormir

_**AL DIA SIGUENTE.**_

Jasmine como siempre se levanto temprano al igual que Filli y Kree,Jasmine,Filli y Kree como siempre han odiado los lugares cerrados

Jasmine decidió llevarlos a pasear para que se refrescaran un poco

Mientras tanto en el palacio Lief se estaba levantando,Lief entonces se puso a pensar _**"Jasmine….Y que pasaría si ella dijese que no bueno llevamos tiempo conociéndonos así que, se lo diré hoy,no voy y no puedo echarme para atrás asi ármate de valor y dile Lief".**_

Lamento que no sea mas largo,por favor los lectores de este fic les pido que comenten y que me ayuden a terminar el fic y…Bueno pues aquí termina la primer parte espero que les haya gustado ATTE:karla (karlilita123)


	2. Lief

_**AL DIA SIGUENTE.**_

Jasmine como siempre se levanto temprano al igual que Filli y Kree como siempre han odiado los lugares cerrados

Jasmine decidió llevarlos a pasear para que se refrescaran un poco

Mientras tanto en el palacio Lief se estaba levantando, Lief entonces se puso a pensar _**"Jasmine….Y que pasaría si ella dijese que no,.. bueno llevamos tiempo conociéndonos así que, se lo diré hoy, lo voy a hacer y no puedo echarme para atrás así que me armare de valor y le diré".**_

Lief, entonces se dirigió a la habitación de Jasmine y vio que no estaba, después de eso vio una nota encima de la cama de Jasmine

"_Lief, como ya sabes no soporto los lugares cerrados estaré en el bosque un rato así que espero no causarte muchas molestias"_

_**Jasmine**_

_Mientras tanto en el bosque_

_***Suspiro***_

-Se siente tan bien el aire fresco ¿no? Filli

Jasmine, se dirigió hacia su casa y se puso a dormir ya que había sido un poco largo el camino

***Sueño de Jasmine***

-Eres muy cruel, como pudiste aprovecharte de Lief y los demás _***gruñendo***_

-Ahí Jasmine, como disfrute los momentos hablando contigo

Entonces Jasmine tiro al suelo el collar que le había regalado

-Te odio ¡Dain, eres de lo PEOR!

***Fin del sueño***

Jasmine, se levanto de golpe jadeando y sudando

_**-*JADEANDO***_ solo fue un sueño

**Mientras tanto con Dain**

-No lo entiendo, debería estar muerto…

_**-*cerrando el puño con fuerza***_si saco sangre tal vez, podre saber algo,

**Dain** **entonces empieza a golpearse duro para ver si sacaba sangre, el logro hacerlo, saco sangre su boca**

-¿Qué, porqué? No lo entiendo ¡¿Por qué?

**Lief**

-mm ya tardo demasiado Jasmine, ¿y si le paso algo? No, no creo,…mmm, mejor voy a buscarla

Lief tomo sus cosas y se fue a buscar Jasmine y esta la encuentra comiendo en un árbol

_***SUSPIRO DE ALIVIO***_

-ah…que bueno que estés bien

_**Jasmine bajando del árbol**_

-Si, ¿porqué no lo estaría?

-es que como ya es tarde me preocupe un poco por ti

-mmm, bueno "Papá" _***bromeando***_ se hace tarde porque no mejor te vas al palacio

Lief no dijo nada, entonces este empezó a hablar

-Oye Jasmine…

-Mmm, ¿si?

.bueno yo…***sonrojándose***...Quería decirte q-q-que tu ….

En eso llega Barda

-¡Hey Lief porque jamás avisas que vas a salir¡

Al ver a Barda, Lief se quedo en blanco, e inmóvil

**Cuando Jasmine voltea ver a Barda acercarse, nota que Lief casi se queda inmóvil**

-¿Lief, Qué te pasa? Moviendo la mano de arriba abajo para ver si Lief reaccionaba

Cuando Barda llega, Lief solo cayó desmayado

Lief,lo único que oyo fueron los gritos de su nombre por sus amigos

-¿LIEF?¡LIEF!

-¿pero que rayos le paso?,solo llegue y se desmayo

*Jasmine pensando y con cara burlona*

-pues con esa cara a quien no vas a hacer que se desmaye,jiji

Lamento que no sea mas largo,por favor los lectores de este fic les pido que comenten y que me ayuden a terminar el fic y…Bueno pues aquí termina la segunda parte espero que les haya gustado ATTE:karla (karlilita123)


End file.
